Grimmjow's Predicament
by ombre nocturne
Summary: Grimmjow finds himself in a rather uncomfortable predicament and isn't sure how to get himself out without ruining his reputation. Birthday present for my dear friend Spice!


**Author's note:** So, today is one of my dear friend's birthday and she requested something with a naked Grimmjow. I'm not entirely sure how I came up with this, but here it is! This is my first Grimm/Nel fic, so I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC (including Orihime and Ichigo.)

Happy birthday, **Spice**! :D

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ and all characters are property of **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this shit."

Scowling, Grimmjow exhaled sharply before struggling against his restraints. Cursing under his breath, he wished he hadn't followed that woman down the hallway. No matter how sexy a woman appeared to be, he should never trust the gentler sex.

_'Gentler sex my ass,'_ he thought heatedly as he attempted to free his hands from his bindings.

Feeling dejected, Grimmjow closed his eyes and inhaled slowly at an attempt to calm himself. Glancing down at himself, he blanched to find that that damned woman had removed all of his clothing, leaving him exposed to the warm desert air. A single silk ribbon wound around his body, binding his legs and arms together, the crimson color a contrast to his tan skin. It continued to wind around his body, a rather large bow coming to rest on his nether regions.

_'How ironic,'_ he mused as he stared at the ribbon. _'That's the same color that'll be splattered across the walls when I find that wench.'_

After several more excruciating minutes of silence, in which he planned out the murder of the mysterious woman down to the very last detail, muffled voices floated through the doorway. His eyes widened slightly in apprehension before he scowled as he recognized the voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't think it's in this room," came a timid voice.

"Don't worry so much Inoue. If it's not the right room, we'll just keep looking until we find it."

Grimmjow groaned in horror as the doorknob began turning. He would never live this down for the rest of his natural born life. Squinting, he peered through the bright light streaming in through the open doorway into the room. He could just barely make out the figure of Ichigo, clad in his usual shinigami attire, accompanied by Orihime who was no longer in her Hueco Mundo outfit, but her school uniform.

"I told you this wasn't the right room!" Frowning, she peered into the room as if she hoped to find something that could give them a clue as to where they needed to go. After a moment of scanning the room, her gaze locked on Grimmjow's. Eyes widening, she merely stared at him, mouth slightly open as her cheeks flushed a rather bright red.

Noticing his companion's rigid form, Ichigo glanced at her in confusion. "What's wrong Inoue?"

"A-ano...is that-" She paused to swallow thickly, her gaze refusing to leave the Espada's furious glare. "Is that Grimmjow?"

"Eh?" Glancing around the room, Ichigo spotted the bound Espada and a devious grin suddenly spread across his face. "Why Inoue, I believe you're right. Let's go say hello."

Just as Ichigo stepped across the threshold, the lights in the room snapped on and confetti fell from the ceiling. Ichigo stumbled backwards as Dondochakka and Pesche jumped out at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NELIEL-SAMA!"

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo and Orihime could only stare in abstract horror at the scene unfolding before them.

"Wait...you're not Neliel-sama!" shouted Pesche as he pointed accusingly at Ichigo.

"No shit!" shouted Ichigo, his cheeks warming at the compromising position he found himself in. "What the fuck do you two think you're doing? And why is Grimmjow n-n-"

"Naked?" supplied the fuming Espada blandly.

"Yeah!"

"Well, we thought that Neliel-sama would like to have Grimmjow-sama for her birthday present," said Dondochakka slowly.

"I'm a _WHAT_?" shouted Grimmjow.

"Have you seen her?" asked Pesche, ignoring the curses spilling from Grimmjow's mouth.

"We were actually looking for her ourselves," said Orihime, a faint smile on her lips.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?"

Everyone turned to look at the door, a sense of surprise filtering through the room as the green-haired Espada looked at everyone curiously. Her golden eyes flickered from Ichigo's baffled expression to Orihime's embarrassed one, and then to her fraccion. Sensing the murderous aura filtering through the room, her gaze slowly fell on Grimmjow. Her cheeks reddened slightly at the scandalous position he was in, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"Happy birthday Neliel-sama!" cried Dondochakka and Pesche in unison.

"What is Grimmjow doing on the floor?" she asked slowly, picking and choosing her words. "And why isn't he wearing any clothes?"

"He's your present," said Ichigo in a mocking voice.

"Kurosaki-kun!" breathed Orihime, her cheeks heating up further at the mention of Grimmjow's lack of clothing.

"What? It's about time that bastard got what was coming to him. Chasing around women like that..."

"Oh fuck you, Kurosaki!"

"No thanks!"

"_Enough_!" Everyone stopped their bickering and turned to look at Nel. Her eyes were heated as her gaze traveled up and down the rippling muscles that were bared for all to see. "I'd wish to talk to Grimmjow for a moment. _Alone_."

"Of course, Neliel-sama," murmured Pesche as he ushered Dondochakka out of the room. "Enjoy your present~!"

"Tch, later," grumbled Ichigo as he stomped out of the doorway.

"A-ano...happy birthday, Nel-chan!" chirped Orihime before she ducked out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

Grimmjow's gaze narrowed as he watched Neliel approach him, a slight sway in her movements. She knelt before him, trailing a finger over the silk ribbon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he ground out.

"Unwrapping my present silly," purred Nel, her lips curving up into a smirk.


End file.
